A refrigerator is an apparatus aimed at the low-temperature storage of food and is configured for the cold storage or freezing storage of food. To this end, the refrigerator may include a cooling apparatus in which a cooling or refrigeration cycle has been implemented. The cooling apparatus is configured so that a refrigerant undergoes a compression-condensation-expansion-evaporation process. Cool air is generated as the refrigerant circulates in the cooling cycle. The cool air generated by the evaporator of the cooling apparatus is supplied to the storage space of the refrigerator. Food within the refrigerator may be stored under a required temperature condition as the cool air supplied to the storage space of the refrigerator is circulated by convection current. In general, the main body of the refrigerator has a rectangular shape having an open front, and the inside of the main body includes a cold room and a freezing room. Furthermore, a cold room door and freezing room door for selectively closing or shielding a corresponding opening is provided at the front of the main body.
The refrigerator may be basically divided into a top-mount type in which the freezing room is above the cold room, a bottom freezer type in which the freezing room is below the cold room, and a side-by-side type in which the freezing room and the cold room are laterally adjacent to one another and partitioned depending on the location of the freezing room and the cold room.
A handle capable of being held by a user is in or on the door of the refrigerator, and thus a user can open and shut the door of the refrigerator. In general, the handle of the door of the refrigerator extends from the front of the door so that the user can hold the handle. There is a danger that the handle may be damaged due to a collision or impact when the refrigerator is packaged and/or carried because the handle extends from the refrigerator as described above.
In a conventional technology, in order to solve this problem, the handle is packaged and carried separately when from the door, and a service technician or consumer directly assembles the handle after the refrigerator is delivered.
When assembling the handle and the door, the service technician or user may apply excessive force to the handle and the door when a plurality of screws are fixed to the door and the handle, or the handle is inserted into and/or fixed to a fastening hole in the door. Accordingly, when the handle and the door are assembled, a problem involving a defective handle, damage to the handle, or the damage to the door attributable to erroneous assembly may occur.